


Sanctuary

by headonthedoor



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headonthedoor/pseuds/headonthedoor





	Sanctuary

Your world is dark. It's cold and unforgiving. You're grateful that there's always a place for you to come in from the cold, and someone waiting there for you when you do; someone who cares about you as much as you care about what you do.

Dinner is on the table when you get home. Daniel takes your hat and coat before you sit down to eat. He doesn't ask about your case. At first you resented him because he quit, but then you realized he would never leave _you._ Sometimes you wonder what would have happened if he had.


End file.
